


Long Time No See

by MysticRenegade



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRenegade/pseuds/MysticRenegade
Summary: A story I decided to write about my girl Moonlight and Shadow the Hedgehog. I used parts of a very old, and deleted rp from a long time ago. I've been writing this for a few years, and I wanted to try and expand on their relationship more, and build upon the very last rp I had with a Shadow roleplayer. It was an...interesting rp, and I just wanted to do something better for them than the shit storm that got them broken up. Shadence and Fabian are apart of my Forces AU, but I decided to use them for this story as well because they're used for the same reasons.Moonlight and Shadow had been apart for a year. Previous actions from Shadow had caused a divide in their relationship. He left. Without any notice. Moonlight moved on, but not emotionally. Unfortunately fate decided to be against her, and bring him in her path once more.MOONLIGHT FIREHEART, SHADENCE WOLF, AND FABIAN FOX BELONG TO ME.SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BELONG TO SEGA.
Relationships: Moonlight/Shadow





	Long Time No See

Moonie walked through the forest, her hood covering her face as she walked through the night. It was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirps of crickets, and the light breeze blowing through the leaves of the trees. Even though she was mostly relaxed while walking, she was still cautious about what could be lurking amongst the fauna.  
Her ears twitched slightly, hearing something approaching from afar. She was about to move, but she was a minute too late once something had knocked her to the ground. She rubbed her head, letting out a low growl as she did so. “What the hell?! Watch where you’re-” She looked up to see someone that triggered certain...Memories. “Going....”  
The other hedgehog looked up, seeing that her hood had fallen off. He sat there for a minute, ruby staring into sapphire. There was silence between them, the wind blowing through their quills. Eventually, the other hedgehog brought himself to his feet, clearing his throat as he walked over to her. “Uh, here. Let me help you-”  
“I got it...” She raised her hand to him, picking herself off the ground. She dusted herself off, her quills sweeping their way back over her eye. He stood there awkwardly, pulling his hand back to his side. “Oh, okay. Um, it’s been awhile, Moonie.”  
“It has, and now we’re done...” She pushed passed him. He turned to say something to her, but kept his mouth shut, and walked off, his head hung low.

The next day, it seemed like she couldn’t get away from him. It was almost like he was following her, watching her from afar. She had some errands to run in the marketplace, and while walking around, she spotted him. Shadow. There had been some...Complications between them, and in the past year they haven’t talked or interacted with each other. That is, until last night. Moonlight has a tendency to hold a grudge for a long time, so seeing him the other night triggered some bad memories. But that wasn’t going to stop him. Shadow himself had some memories triggered, and wanted to make things right. So yes, he followed her to the marketplace, trying to gain the courage to walk up to her and say something, but too many times had she spotted him. He then resulted in staying hidden, and stopped following her around, keeping his distance so that he wouldn’t anger her anymore than she already was.

Moonie sighed, dusk rolling in as the sun’s brilliant colors began to fade. It was unnervingly quiet out tonight, Moonie becoming paranoid that she might see him again. Once she caught sight of her house, she ran towards the door, and quickly tried to find her key. She then heard rustling in some bushes, which only made the fear in her rise. She finally unlocked her door, and quickly walked inside and slammed the door behind her, leaning against it while trying to catch her breath. She then sighed in relief, and walked into the kitchen, setting her things down on the table. She groaned as she walked into the kitchen and put her groceries into their places, afterwards walking up the stairs to her room. She closed the door, leaning against it and letting out a long sigh. However, when she opened her eyes, she froze. In front of her, stood Shadow, his expression blank as always. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hit him, she wanted to do something, but she couldn’t move for the life of her. Both of them stood there, looking each other intently in the eyes, in silence. She could clearly see the guilt in his crimson eyes, him seeing the fear and anger in her sapphire orbs. He hadn’t intended on seeing her this way, but this was the only way he was going to be able to get her attention.

Minutes passed, and Moonie could feel her hand beginning to ball into a fist. Shadow glanced down, noticing this and seeing a blue aura beginning to flicker around her hand. His eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the door, making her whimper. He sighed, “Moonlight, I’m sorry to intrude like this, but I need you to listen to me...”  
“No! Not now, not ever!” She swung her other fist into his face, knocking him off balance and making him let go of her wrist. She quickly slipped out of her room, down the stairs, out the door, and towards the forest, looking back from time to time to see if he was following her or not.  
He held his cheek in pain, looking to see that she was gone and letting out another sigh. He rubbed his cheek, still feeling the pain that she inflicted on him as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash. Moonie continued running, Shadow reappearing in her path only to move out of the way once he saw her running towards him, feeling a gust of wind as the dark blue flash passed him.  
She saw him again, and that only made her run faster, trying to find a hiding place as she ran. She finally skidded to a stop, looking from left to right into the vast and endless forest, running to the right and hiding in some bushes. She peeked out, seeing that he wasn’t there and letting out a sigh of relief.

She was about to get up and check around to see if her surroundings were clear, only to stop once she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see him standing over her, making her stumble back and try to crawl away, soon getting herself to her feet and trying to run again. However, before she could get away, he appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist, making her struggle against him. “Let me go, damn it! Let. Me. Go!” She yelled as a blue ball of energy blasted him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, clutching his chest as he looked up at her, ruby meeting sapphire once more. She stood there, angry and afraid of what he would do next. He then fully stood back up and began to slowly walk towards her, “Moonlight, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to talk to you.” She shook her head, backing away from him and balling her hands into fists, the blue aura surrounding them once more, “No. Shadow, I will fight you if I have to. I want you to go away...”  
Once he heard her say that, his shoulders dropped, and he grew silent. She stood there, her eyes soon widening once she saw his expression turned dark. He approached her in this state, adding a deadly glare and balled fists to boot. She threw her energy at him, but only for him to block it with his arm and continue his slow stalk. She repeated this, backing away from him as she did. At times he would get closer, but she would prevent him from actually touching her.

He noticed that the aura around her fists had begun to flicker, her chest heaving as beads of sweat trickled down her face. They had been doing this for over 30 minutes now, and she was starting to become weak. He got closer, closer than he had ever gotten, but only to be pushed back once more by a slightly weaker attack. Her breathing hitched once she used that attack, stumbling and holding her head. He stopped, his expression turning from dark to worry, and began to walk towards her, “Moonie, please stop this. You’re going to hurt yourself...”  
“N-No, I won’t stop. I want y-you to leave me alone...” He had finally gotten up to her, grabbing her wrists and holding them in a firm grip. “Moonlight, please, for the love of Mobius, listen to me. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” She looked up at him, seeing the worry and pleas in his eyes. 

Finally, the aura dissipated. Moonlight let her head hang low as she let out a long sigh, “...you have 5 minutes...” He then let go of her wrists, letting his arms hang at his sides for a moment. “And you promise you’ll listen...?”  
“4 minutes, 50 seconds and counting...” He stood there for a moment, both of them staring at each other once more. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. This caught her off guard and caused her to let out a gasp. He didn’t say anything, and just held her in his arms like he used to, holding back tears at the familiar scenario. She sighed once more, “3 minutes...”  
He nodded, making his hug a bit tighter, “I...I don’t know what else to say except for I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Moonlight. I know what I did was wrong, but...I just...I just want to make things right between us. I feel so guilty for what I did, for just leaving you. And for an entire year...”  
“...Shadow, you really hurt me. And following me around like that, even popping up in my house, is not a good way to try and make things right...” He pulled away from her, giving her a small nod. “Yes, I know. But I had to in order for you to listen. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I-I’m...s-sorry, Moonie...”

She fell silent. To be honest, she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to forgive him, but it was going to be difficult. Very difficult. But, she couldn’t let this fester and boil for years to come. She didn’t look at him, but she did wrap her arms around him. He could feel tears rise in his eyes, wrapping his arms back around her and letting a few fall down his face. She let out a shaky sigh, “I...I forgive you. I forgive you...” She rubbed his back, a few tears falling down her face as well. Shadow cried softly, but mostly out of happiness. “Thank you...thank you so much...” She nodded and wiped her eyes, “But, I still want to have a bit of space. If we’re going to be friends again, I want the process to be slow...and after what you did, it’s going to take awhile. And I emphasize ‘a while’.” He nodded, pulling away from her, even though he didn’t want to let go, and wiped his eyes of his tears. “Yes, I know. But, I do have a favor to ask of you.” She raised a brow at him, “Mhm?” He had begun to rub his neck nervously and avert his eyes. “So, I won’t be able to get into my apartment until I pay my rent, and my landlord has my key, so I was wondering-”  
“You want to stay at my house until you can pay it off...?”  
“...please?” He blinked.  
“...alright. You can stay for awhile. But only until you can afford your rent.”  
“Thank you Moonlight.” He5 smiled. She began walking back towards her house with Shadow following behind her. Both knowing that it would be a long walk back to the house, and he could see that she was walking like she was carrying a 45-pound weight. He jogged next her, and saw that her eyes were half-lidded and she was slightly hunched over. He then took a hold of her hand, snapping his fingers and making them disappear and reappear in front of her house. He then let go of her hand once she looked up at him with irritated and tired eyes. He opened the door and waited for her to walk inside. She stood there and stared at him for a moment, until she finally walked inside and straight upstairs. He walked inside, looking around the house and closing the door behind him. He hadn’t been there in a year, and it was very different from the last time he was there. He turned his attention towards her coming down the stairs, holding a blanket and a pillow. She walked over to the couch and placed them down. “Here. Now, I’m going to bed...” He nodded, laying on the couch and covering himself with the blanket, “Thanks again Moonlight. Goodnight.” She stopped for a moment and stayed quiet. “...night.” And with that, she walked up the stairs, into her room, and into her bed to curl up and fall fast asleep.


End file.
